Igor, Come Home Part 4: Igor's New Friend?
"Igor, Come Part 4: Igor's New Friend?" is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. It is also the final part of the fan-made story arc, "Igor, Come Home" Premise Catgut, after his talk with Igor, suddenly has a change of heart and decides to help Igor escape. Plot Part One (Clips from Igor, Come Home Part 3: Igor's Heart of Kindness play as the narrator explains) Narrator: Last time on the Pound Puppies Show, the reunion between Igor and his friends and family suddenly turns sour when Igor confronts his father, Vladimir, who tries to explain to Igor why he didn't have enough money to pay for the surgery Igor had long ago. As Igor snuck out, he is suddenly dognapped and taken to Katrina's house by Katrina and Catgut. When Catgut and Igor are alone, Igor's story causes Catgut to be heartbroken and confess to Igor that he had a family who loved him more than Katrina did. Meanwhile, as Igor's family snuck around the backyard while Katrina goes grocery shopping, the Pound Puppies are now ready to rescue Igor before Katrina gets back. Will our heroes rescue Igor in time? What ever happened to Catgut's biological family? The epic saga, Igor, Come Home, concludes in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (Transition to the Pound Puppies and friends about to head to Katrina's house) Reflex: I hope Peter, Viggy, Sonia, and Vladimir weren't captured by Katrina. Cooler: I'm sure she hasn't. Now's our chance to rescue Iggy. Bright Eyes: Yes. He called me "Bright Eyes" instead of "Princess". Whopper: Bright Eyes, would you like Iggy to call you Princess or by your regular name? Bright Eyes: Well... Beamer: Now's not the time to play the name game, we've got to save Iggy! (At Katrina's house, Catgut is pouring tea in a tea cup. Igor still is tied to a chair inside the cage) Igor: You must have had a good time with your folks before you got adopted. Catgut Yep. (Sighs) When I lived with my family, we had a lot of fun together. We played with some balls of yarn, went for walks in the park, and we watched reruns of I Love Suzy every evening. Care for some tea? Igor: No thanks. I never drink that stuff. Catgut: You don't know what you're missing. (Catgut sips his tea) Catgut: Oolong tea. My favorite drink. Igor: How often do you drink tea? Catgut: I usually have it with my bowl of milk and tuna sandwiches. Narrator (Igor): That was when I realized that since I got a cat's heart, I had the ability to read a cat's heart and analyze their past. It was as if I read Kefka's mind. (Outside the mansion, Peter, Vigor, Vladimir, and Sonia are still in the backyard) Peter: Okay, Katrina is gone. Now, let's go inside. (Peter opens the door) Peter: What luck. She forgot to lock the back door. (Back inside, Catgut is sitting down drinking tea) Igor: Kefka? Catgut: That's Catgut. Igor: Whatever. Do you mind cutting these ropes for me? I'm getting rope burn. Catgut: And get in trouble with Miss Stoneheart? Igor: Must I tell you that story again? (Catgut groans) Catgut: Fine. (Catgut uses his claws to cut the rope) Igor: There. I feel better now. Catgut: Aren't you going to try and get out of here while you still can? Igor: Actually, I'd like to hear more about your family and how you got adopted. Besides, I'm still in this cage. Catgut: If you must know, then I'll tell you anyway. Part Two Igor: Before we continue... (Igor checks Catgut's pulse) Catgut: And what are you doing? Igor: I'm checking your pulse to see if you're lying, and I see you're not. Catgut: How do you know if I'm lying or not? Igor: You see, when a cat's heart is beating faster, that would mean that he or she is lying. If a cat's heart is beating normally or a little slow, that cat is telling the truth. Catgut: Well... anyway, I'll tell you my story. A long time ago, I was the first born out of three kittens at a restaurant called Corleone's Pizzeria... (Flashback to Catgut, at age 8, with his family and owner, who are all in silohuettes) Catgut (Voiceover): I was a kitten at the time, and we had a lot of fun together. My younger siblings were Ming and Lee, who was a baby at the time. (Still photo of Catgut getting adopted by Katrina Stoneheart, at age 37 and Brattina, at age 3.) Catgut (Voiceover): By the time I reached 10, I got adopted by Miss Stoneheart. (Still photo of Katrina teaching Brattina and Catgut how to be mean) Catgut (Voiceover): During that time, Brattina, who was a 3 year old child, and I were taught by Miss Stoneheart on how to be mean, nasty, and sneaky toward others. We also learned that Katrina hated dogs all of her life. So, in return, we helped Miss Stoneheart carry out her missions, which were always foiled by you and the Pound Puppies. One night, while Katrina and Brattina were sleeping, I snuck downstairs to catch a rerun of I Love Suzy when... (Still photo of Catgut witnessing a burning building on the news) Catgut (Voiceover): I witnessed something horrible on the news. The place that I was born at, Corleone's Pizzeria, was caught on fire due to faulty wire. I was distressed, fearing that something ominous has happened to my loved ones. Only my former master and Ming got out of the burning building. During the incident, Lee, my baby brother, and my parents disappeared into the night, never to be seen again. (Still photo of Catgut sobbing quietly in his bedroom) Catgut (Voiceover): I was too distressed to find out what has happened to the rest of my family... (Flashback ends. Catgut has tears rolling down his eyes) Catgut: And because of that incident, I worried every night that Lee, mom, and dad might be... (Catgut groans) Catgut: It's too painful to even think about it! (Igor cries) Igor: Oh, Kefka! I feel sorry for you. Catgut: No need to feel bad for me. Normally, when you hear my story, you would laugh in my face and dismiss the story as one of Whopper's tall-tales. Igor: Me, laugh in your face? Heaven forbid! I'm not like that and neither are my friends. Catgut: Well, I'd never thought I say this, but thank you for understanding. (Catgut grabs a key to the cage off the shelf) Igor: Kefka? What are you doing? (Catgut unlocks the cage) Catgut: You might as well get out of here while you still can. Miss Stoneheart might be back soon. Igor: But, what if Stoneface finds out? (Catgut opens a drawer and pulls out a life-sized voodoo doll resembling Igor) Catgut: Now, go to the kitchen and get some ketchup. I have an idea. (In the living room, the Pound Puppies and friends open the door.) Howard: Split up and find Igor! (Holly and half of the Pound Puppies look in the kitchen. Howard and the others go downstairs. Igor goes downstairs and into the kitchen. Igor then goes to the fridge and grabs a bottle of ketchup) Igor: There. Now, to go back upstairs and help Kefka. (Vladimir and Sonia enter as Igor hides.) Vladimir: I hope Igor's okay. He has every right to be angry with Me. I wanted to pay for the surgery. but I wasn't able to find enough, and I didn't want to disappoint Him. I guess I'm a horrible Father for not helping out One of Our children. (Igor checks Vladimir's pulse.) but, Even though He has a heart of a cat, I'll always be proud of Him for it. Igor: He's... not lying. (Sheds a few tears.) Dad... (Igor walks by Holly and the Pound Puppies, who didn't notice Igor) Bright Eyes: I don't see Iggy in the cupboard. (Back upstairs, Igor arrives with a bottle of ketchup. Catgut is seen slicing the voodoo doll) Igor: Here's the ketchup you asked, uh... why do you need ketchup? Catgut: Don't ask questions. Just pour some ketchup around the floor and on the doll. (Igor pours the ketchup on the floor and the doll.) Catgut: Good. Now, go and get out of here while you still can before Miss Stoneheart comes back. Igor: What about you? Catgut: Don't worry. She won't know the real you escaped Now, get going! Igor: Before I go, I have a suggestion. Part Three (As Igor tries to escape the house, He accidentally bumps into Bright Eyes.) Igor: Ouch! My head hurts. Bright Eyes! Bright Eyes: Iggy! (Bright Eyes hugs Igor) Igor: Um.... why are you here? Bright Eyes: Everybody is worried about you. We got to get you out of here. Igor: Oh, right! Did Stoneface notice you before she left? Bright Eyes: No, she didn't. (Bright Eyes grabs Igor's hand and rushes down the stairs) Bright Eyes: Everybody! I found Iggy! (The Pound Puppies and friends notice Igor and all hug them. They didn't see Catgut, who is watching from upstairs. He then sees Igor, Peter, Vigor, Vladimir, and Sonia together. He imagines himself and his family, in silohuettes, altogether. Catgut's tears roll down his eyes) Catgut: (Thinking) I'm glad to see that you're back with your family, kid. (Catgut walks away.) (In the Puppy Pound...) Igor: ...and as I ran to escape, I bumped into Bright Eyes and she got me out safely. Cooler: Oh, so Catgut had a bad past. Bright Eyes: He lost his family to a building fire? Igor: That's what Kefka told me. Tony: HA! What nonsense. I refuse to believe it. Igor: Tony! Can't you see that Catgut is feeling hurt on the inside as of right now? Tony: Oh sure and maybe cows can jump over the moon. (Tony leaves.) Beamer: I agree with Tony. I'll bet Catgut made it all up too. (Beamer leaves) Igor: But... (A few leave as the rest stay behind) Cooler: We understand, Iggy. Sure, Catgut had done some bad things to us in the past, but I'm sure that deep down, he is a troubled cat. Igor: Just like you guys understand about my cat's heart. I checked his pulse to be double sure. and everything he said was true, not false. (Peter, Sonia, and Vladimir enter) Sonia: Well, I guess Peter, Vladimir, and I will be going back to the Johnsons' farm. They are getting worried about us. Goodbye, Igor. (Igor hugs Sonia and Peter as Vladimir is about to leave.) Igor: Vladimir-- No, Daddy? (Starts to shed tears.) Vladimir: Igor? Did you say... Igor: Daddy, I'll-- I'll give you that second chance if I could spend some time with you. (Hugs His father tearfully.) Vladimir: Son... Thank you. Igor: (Narrating) I know now that everyone deserves a second chance, even a cat like Kefka-- No, Catgut.. (Back at Katrina's House, Katrina, will groceries in her hand, enters) Katrina: Catgut, I'm back. That mutt better be locked up. (Katrina puts down the groceries and walks upstairs. In the room where Catgut is staying, Katrina sees ketchup and the Igor voodoo doll ripped to shreds, thinking that Catgut has killed Igor.) Katrina: Catgut... What happened? Catgut: Oh, he tried to escape from the cage, he put up a fight, and... let's say that I taught him a very valuable lesson. Katrina: Why, Catgut, what a disgusting, foul, unforgiving act of cruelty... (Katrina holds Catgut in her arms) Katrina: And I love it! Catgut: Huh? (Katrina hugs Catgut. Catgut winks at the audience, knowing that Katrina fell for it. Meanwhile, back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Igor is writing in his journal) Igor: Dear journal, these past couple of days had been a real adventure for me and my friends. Of course, we've been through a whole lot of adventures before and... (A Ballad begins as We zoom in to Igor, In Igor's mind, is flashbacks from "Puppy Parents Day", "The Joke's on Whopper", "Dog and Phony Show", and "Doggie Double Trouble". ending with Bright Eyes jumping into Igor's arms, making Him blush, as the flashback ends.) (Bright Eyes walks in as the ballad ends.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Igor: Oh, hello, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Hello. I'm sorry everyone knew about your cat heart all along. Igor: It's ok. They were going to find out in the future at some point. and thanks. (Kisses Bright Eyes' nose as he leaves the room.) Bright Eyes: You're welcome. also... Why don't We both look at the night sky? Igor: I sure do! (At 3 AM in Katrina's House, as Catgut is sleeping, A shadowy figure approaches Catgut and gives Him a shoe-sized Fish with scraped scales saying "Thank You".) Igor: Just a little something for helping me. (Back at Igor's dog house, Igor goes back to sleep. A thought cloud hangs over his head. Inside the thought cloud are all his friends and family, including Catgut) Narrator (Igor): It was then on that Kefka-- No. Catgut and I are starting to form a friendship. Who knows? Maybe one day Kefka will leave Stoneface and join our group... or will he? The End Bloopers When Catgut is sipping tea, he gets a funny look on his face and spat out the tea. He then says "Hey, you gave me salt, not sugar!". When Katrina sees the torn-up voodoo doll and Catgut, Catgut says "Oh he tried to-" but his cellphone is heard ringing. He then says "Ugh! This is the fourth time I get interrupted.". When Catgut asks Igor why he checked his pulse, Igor says "Well, whenever a cat's heart is beating faster, he or she might be.... might be... um.... I forgot what to say." Trivia This fan-made episode foreshadows the events of "Catgut the Pound Purry?". Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, Cooler and the Pound Puppies help the Pound Purries find new members who are eager to join the Pound Purries. Who will be qualified to join the Pound Purries? Stay tuned for the next episode of the Pound Puppies Show, Lending a Helping Paw! Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes